


Of an Evening

by distantstarlight



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 100 words I counted, Best Friends, Cake, Drabble, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relaxing at 221 B Baker Street</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of an Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Written to help celebrate the first International Fanworks Day

Late in the evening after their mutually busy days were done John Watson and Sherlock Holmes very often shared a small indulgence. Seated at their worn and well used kitchen table each man would look down at the small plate in front of him before allowing their forks to separate one decadent bite after another from their slice of tiramisu. Perhaps it was the gentle coffee flavor, or the sweet soft cake that was embraced by creamy layers that made this treat their favorite, but whatever it was both men enjoyed it together in companionable silence. For them, it’s enough.

 


End file.
